batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of Gotham:Broken Vol 1
Broken Volume 1 is the first volume in the Broken series by Mo2damo. It is part of the Legends of Gotham storyline, and part of the DC Unlimited timeline. It focuses on the life of Bane after the death of batman, revealing new insight on the secrets of his life and his war against the other criminals in gotham for control of the city. It is also considered an unofficial part of the Gotham Villains storyline, however this has never been confirmed. Issue #1 Breakout The Batman is dead and it's finally time for a breakout. However, it has been two years since Bane last got locked up in Arkham, and he has changed. He no longer relies on the venom to give him strength, he has found the power inside. Before he takes over Gotham, theres just one little birdie named Grayson he has to deal with first. Issue #2 The Jokes on You With Nightwing taken care of and Gordon on the run, it seems like there is nothing left to stop Bane from taking over Gotham. However, he couldn't be any further off, as the Joker has his own plan for the city. Bane is going to have to form an uneasy alliance to stop the joker, and the name is two-face. Issue #3 Gang Wars The heroes are done for and there is only one thing stopping the villians of gotham from taking over- themselves. The gang wars are starting and Bane seems to have the upperhand, however, what happens when he is betrayed by his own partner. Issue #4 The Doctors Appointment Bane has a doctors appointment, and Dr. Strange is willing to operate. But what happens when an already unstoppable Bane gets the venom drained from him for years injected right back in. Also, law returns to gotham as Commisioner Gordon assembles his ragtag group of heroes to take back Gotham. Issue #5 Everybody Has Fears Bane went insane after Hugo Strange returned the venom to his body, and he has managed to wind up in the headquarters of Scarecrows new gang, and is forced to relive painful moments of his childhood. Also in this issue the death of commisioner Gordon! What will happen to the few heroes left in Gotham, and what plans does Scarecrow have for Bane? Issue #6 Broken Bane has gone past his limit, the once amazing mind now broken and shattered, just as scarecrow planned. Commisioner Gordon is dead, and it is up to the new "Operation Freedom" initiative to stop Bane from attacking. But what happens when the only one who can help them stop Bane is the Joker himself? Issue #7 The Deal It is done, Bane's back has been broken and he is back where he started in Arkham Asylum. However, for this to happen Gothams last heroes had to make a deal with the Joker, and the insane mobster may have finally won. Issue #8 The Clown's in Town Operation Freedom has really screwed up, and the Joker has ended up as mayor. If the city was insane before, Gotham City is beyond lost by now. Meanwhile, the penguin pays a visit to Bane and has discovered a certain way to get Bane freed. Issue #9 What Ever Happened to the Old Heroes? Mister Freeze is in town, and the secret wearabouts of Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon are revealed. Now Operation Freedom and the GCPD are becoming obsolete with the Joker as mayor, and Bane is finally back in the game. Issue #10 Strength of the Clown Bane is working with Operation Freedom to take down the Joker, however, after hacking into the arkham computers, the Joker has managed to get his hand on some venom, pumping it through his veins and making him more unstoppable than ever. And finally, the moment you've been waiting for, Harley Quinn is finally free from Arkham. Issue #11 Rise of Bane Part One Bane and Operation Freedom are finally battling the Joker, however, after Bane betrays the team everything gets extremely complex. Now the team is up against two-face, the joker, harley quinn, mister freeze and even killer crock. And surprise! Dick Grayson is back! Issue #12 Rise of Bane Part Two The Epic Conclusion to Volume One of Broken is finally here. The secrets of Bane's past unfold, and the final battle between the heroes and villains of Gotham begins. Barbara Gordon is unfrozen, and her father is finally found. Plus, who is this new batman in town?